¿Qué será de mi?
by ValeryCullen
Summary: la vida de bella estaba equilibrada , hasta qué un hombre con ojos verdes, le roba todo lo qué tenia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Crepúsculo".**

**_Summary:_ La vida de Bella estaba equilibrada , hasta qué un hombre con ojos verdes, le roba todo lo qué tenia.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Cuando era chica , Jugaba con las barbies , Les cambiaba ropa , las bañaba , les cortaba el pelo y las maquillaba , Tipico de una niña de 5 años .

Pero ahora tengo 17 , me cambie de casa , de ciudad , perdi amigos , gane otros , me emborrache , probé el cigarro por primera vez , me castigaron , me escape de casa, menti, le conteste a mi padre , Pero lo Mas importante , Perdi a mi único y gran amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Crepúsculo".**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre bella swan 17 años

Me estaba cambiando de ciudad, viví toda mi niñez en Santiago de chile, ahora me voy a los ángeles 8 horas de distancia aprox

Me sentía mal, mi padre Charlie, decidió mudarnos, por la reciente perdida de un ser querido, mi madre, ella era más qué mi madre, era mi amiga mi compañera.

Me dio los mejores momentos de mi vida

Si me preguntan cómo murió, en serio, No tengo ni las mas mínima idea, la rabia se apoderaba de mi poco a poco, más cuando le pregunta a mi padre, con lo qué respondía con un seco, no te interesa.

Cómo no me podría interesar, era mi madre, la mujer qué me dio la vida.

¿Cómo me entere de su muerte?

Se supone qué a los tres días de la muerte se hace un funeral, Bueno yo sólo acompañe a mi padre a su sepelio, Mis familiares, mis abuelos, tíos y gente qué nunca he visto en mi vida.

Estaba en clases, cuando me avisaron, yo ahora solo puedo llorar y llorar, esperando no tener más lágrimas para derramar

Mi vida hace dos días era feliz, nada que envidiar a mis amigos y compañeros.

También se preguntaran qué hice yo en tres días qué no me di cuenta qué faltaba un pedacito de mi corazón en casa.

Bueno, cuando le preguntaba a mi padre, me dijo qué se había tomado unas mini vacaciones, porqué se sentía muy estresada con su trabajo.

Y yo me la creí

Debería haber pensado qué ella era incapaz de irse sin despedirse aunque sean por algunos días

Pero ahora aquí estoy Rumbo a Los ángeles con mi padre y Pensando a cada segundo en la perdida de mi madre.

Llevaba tres horas viajando, tenía hambre, quería ir al baño , y urgentemente una ducha , hacía calor , pero a la vista , se vio un pronto copec

Papa para aquí necesito un baño- apunte con el dedo a la gran bencinera, qué estaba ocupada por autos estacionado, Junto a la comida rápida.

Bueno hija compraremos algo y seguiremos viajando – cerro de un portazo la puerta del auto

Me baje con mis gafas, ayudaban para qué nadie me mirara mis ojos rojos e hinchados, entre al baño, por suerte solo habían dos personas más , me miré al espejo, y me lave la cara con mucha agua, en mi bolso tenia base , para borrarme mis ojeras.

Le pedí a mi padre qué me comprara una porción de papas para llevar.

No andaba con muchos ánimos, el resto del viaje lo pase leyendo, y durmiendo, la relación ahora con mi padre estaba mala, yo solo le hablaba para pedirle alguna cosa.

Se acabaron las charlas de padre e hija, los abrazos, los besos de buenas noches, y su manía de hacerme reír, cantando estúpidas canciones, y tirando algún chiste sin gracia.

Y las horas se convirtiendo en solo 15 min Para llegar a mi nueva casa.

Era roja, de dos pisos, con un diseño antiguo, donde el segundo piso terminaba en un punta con una ventana grande adelante y un balcón, el patio rodeaba toda la casa, por dentro era gigantesca, mi pieza tenía su propio baño, agradecí esto para mí misma.

Me metí a la ducha, necesitaba el agua caliente, para relajarme y llorar.

Fui a dar un paseo a los alrededores, toparme con vecinos, o con una plaza solitaria pero enorme para poder tirarme al pasto y leer, o si conseguía amigos, para dar unas vueltas con ellos.

Para la suerte mía, sólo encontré una plaza a una cuadra de mi casa.

Y para la no suerte Mía, choqué con mi vecino y yo solo alcance a ver sus ojos verdes pidiendo disculpas y entrando a su casa.


End file.
